Continuity Fix (Or The Lack Thereof, Rather)
by Kane Magus
Summary: Q2 is convinced that the timeline is wrecked after the events of "Keep Calm and Flutter On." It's up to Discord/Q to calm him down, with some help from Doctor Whooves. A Star Trek/FiM crossover fic that attempts to "fix" my previous fics with canon.


**Continuity Fix (Or The Lack Thereof, Rather)**

by Kane Magus

"Well, 'Dipcord,' you've gone and done it _now_."

I rolled my eyes. "Psh. It wasn't _my_ idea to go and break me out of my statue in order for Fluttershy to reform me, now was it?"

Q2 stood in front of me in his human form as I stood in the middle of Ponyville, in my Discord form, surrounded by the time-frozen forms of my new friends, the Bearers of Harmony and Princess Celestia. Just to be clear, by the way, that was his doing, not mine. "Really, Q, 'Friendship is magic'? Seriously? That actually came out of _your_ mouth?"

I turned away from him and looked around. "So? Why are you complaining? I made friends! Honest to goodness friends, as opposed to just overly suspicious acquaintances! It feels great! This was what you wanted, right? You wanted me to 'learn my lesson' and all that."

"That's all fine and dandy, Q," said Q2. "I'm happy for you, really I am, but it's kind of exasperating that I have to _explain_ this to you. You're being intentionally thick about this, and I get that. It's how you are. Yeah, it's great that you've decided to treat the ponies better… nobody faults you for that… but why did you have to do it at the cost of completely breaking space-time, hmm?"

"Bah, it's not that bad, is it?" I muttered. "What are a few little temporal paradoxes between friends?"

"Need I remind you that the fabric of space-time is already rather strained after our little 'Civil War' we had the other day?" said Q2, wringing his hands and pacing back and forth. "This is just going to make matters all the worse."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes again. "By the way, where were _you_ during that whole Civil War thing, anyway? I was right there on the front lines, but I didn't see you there at all. You weren't off hiding in chaotic space again, were you?" When he chose to ignore me completely in favor of continuing to pace back and forth, I had enough. "Blast it, stop all that moving around! It's making _me _nervous. Besides, it's not _that_ serious, is it? Can't we just explain it away as a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff like our friend the Doctor does and just leave it at that? That seems to work well enough for him, and time travel is actually his Thing, after all. I just dabble in it, here and there."

"No, Q, we can't." Q2 stopped pacing and turned to stare at me. "We're members of the Q Continuum, after all. We can't just let this sort of thing slide!"

"And just why not?" I said, started to get more than a bit annoyed by his insistence that we "fix" this "problem" that I had apparently caused. "I'm perfectly fine with there being inconsistencies between the story of how the Federation made first contact with the ponies and the story of how I made my first real friend in Fluttershy. By the way, you know all those bad things I said about her before, about how she was too saccharine and how she made my teeth rot and how I can't stand to be around her? I take it all back. I was wrong. She's a wonderful pal."

"Q! Would you stop with the…" Q2 was right in my face, breathing hard. He took a few deeper breaths and backed away. "We have to fix this. This can't be allowed to stand."

"Well, why don't we just ask _him_," I said, pointing to the tan pony with the spiked-back brown mane and hour glass cutie mark who had just come around the corner from one of the nearby houses. "He's the expert, after all."

Q2 turned and looked at the pony. "Oh hi, Doc. I assume you've come because of the big hash that Q here has made of the timeline?"

Doctor Whooves shook his head and said, "No. I'm here because _someone_ has frozen time entirely in this area. Care to explain what's going on here?"

Q2 looked between the two of us. "Exasperated" was an understatement to describe the expression on his face. "I froze time so that I could have plenty of… well, _time_ to give Q the what for. He's the one who has gone and messed up the timeline with all this 'being reformed' business." He turned and looked back at me again. "By the way, Q, I don't buy it for a minute. You? Reformed? Ha. If even _we_ couldn't reform you, how are we supposed to believe that a single pink and yellow pony could do it?"

"You don't have to believe it," I said with an enigmatic smile. "It only matters that _they_ believe it. But seriously, though, I do feel at least a _little_ bit reformed. Maybe just a smidge reformed? Do you see any residue of poninity floating around in my aura this time? If you do, that could explain it. What color is it? I'm guessing pink, or maybe yellow. 'Poninity.' Is that even a real word? Hmm…"

"Well, as far as the timeline goes," said the Doctor, "I don't really see any problems with it. Sure, things are a little… out of sync, but it's not the end of the universe or anything."

"See?! What did I tell you?" I said triumphantly.

"And besides, I think it's nice that Discord has reformed, even if it's just a little bit," added the Doctor. "Is that a bad thing? Besides, maybe now he'll stop substituting my yogurt for that disgusting pear flavored travesty." I gave the pony a big grin and a wink. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, no, I suppose not, but…" said Q2. I could tell he was beginning to crack.

"Of course it's not," I said. "And neither is this measly little temporal paradox that you're _oh so worried_ about."

Q2 looked back and forth between us again, and finally threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! Fine, we'll leave things as they are, rather than trying to make one story fit with the other. Besides, it seems like I am the only one who cares about this sort of thing anyway. The rest of the Continuum certainly can't be bothered to get up off of their collective lazy butts and do anything about it. Go on, then, play with your new friends here. Use your powers for good. It's about time you set a decent example for your son anyway. I'm going to go off and at least patch up some of the more troublesome tears in the fabric of space and time, but if we're not going to actually fix the root cause of the problem, then… oh well, that's on your head, not mine." He disappeared in a burst of light and sound.

The Doctor and I looked around. "Great, he forgot to unfreeze time," noted the Doctor. "Unfortunately, that sort of thing is outside my purview, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry," I said in an offhand manner. "I'll take care of it. But you might want to get out of sight first. It wouldn't do to have to explain why you suddenly appeared out of nowhere to these other ponies, you know."

"Oh, quite right," said the Doctor. "I'll be off then. Oh, you should come by and visit sometime, now that you're 'reformed' and all."

"Maybe I'll do just that," I said, giving him another grin. I watched as he trotted back to wherever he had been before Q2 showed up and froze everything.

I looked around at the other ponies with something akin to affection. Sure, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash still get on my nerves, but… they're all right, I guess, deep down. Applejack and Rarity… eh, they may as well be _background ponies_ as far as I'm concerned… though I do have to admit that I rather liked Rarity's "silly and gullible" zinger, even if it was at Fluttershy's expense. Pinkie Pie… I didn't realize she felt so strongly about whipped cream. That does sound pretty tasty, though. Maybe I'll add that to my chocolate milk rain cloud recipe. As for Fluttershy, hmm, I do feel kind of bad about how I treated her now, but at least she was such a sport about it. I… I guess that's what friends are for, after all. It feels weird to say that. I don't even consider Q2 to be a real _friend,_ honestly. He's more of a tolerable annoyance, if anything. And, last but not least, my dear Celestia. She actually gave me a chance. She had faith in me. I totally wasn't expecting that. Maybe… just maybe… …nah. Well, we'll see… time will tell, I guess.

Getting back to Pinkie Pie, though, I wonder if this should be considered to have taken place _before_ or _after_ she got her Q-like powers? Hrmm… now I can see what Q2 was getting at. This _could_ be rather confusing… maybe we could fit in this whole thing with me being reformed and say it all happened before I brought the _Enterprise_ here? But then that would make the thing with my statue not make sense… not to mention the fact that I was still being kind of an ass to them during all of that when, if this came first, I'd have been much nicer, I suppose. Ah, but who really cares about that stuff, am I right? _I'm Discord! The spirit of chaos!_ This is right up my alley! Non-linearity for the win, and all that jazz!

Anyway, I suppose I should restart time now and just let things happen, come what may.

**The End**

Author's notes (1-19-2013): Well, that's the end until the next time they do a Discord episode, I guess.

So, yeah, this was just a quick-fic to deal with the aftermath of watching "Keep Calm and Flutter On" just now. Or, rather, to _not_ deal with it, as it turns out. It's essentially just five or so pages of Q/Discord telling Q2 to not worry about all those science facts, and to repeat to himself that it's just a show/fanfic and that he should really just relax. Lalala.

And now, since that's about all I have to say about this particular fic, I'll use this space to keep whom it may concern up-to-date on what I've been doing. I had originally decided that I wanted to finish watching all of _Star Trek: Voyager_ before starting on my next fic, and I'm currently around three-fourths of the way through season 5 of _Voyager _as of this writing. However, the first part of my new fic has already been more or less written (in my head, at least) for months now, and I finally just decided to say screw it, I'm gonna start writing again anyway, especially since the events of _Voyager_ plays little to no role in at least the initial stuff, anyway.

Anyway, I'm currently writing the first full "episode" of what I call _Star Trek: Pegasus_. It is intended to be more like a "TV series" of shorter, semi-stand alone episodes, rather than one giant fanfic like "The Quandary of DisQord" or "Where Nopony Has Gone Before" were. I just finished writing the first pass of "Pilot Episode – Part 1" last night, in fact. It currently weighs in at around 14,500 words, though I feel it could probably use a few more polish passes before I feel confident with posting it. I really want to have both parts completed before I post either of them, though, and I haven't started Part 2 yet. After that, subsequent "episodes" will show up on Valve time, as usual.

Lastly, he will always be "Doctor Whooves" to me, rather than "Time Turner" or whatever. With that said, I… um… I really do need to get around to actually watching some _Doctor Who_ at some point some day. _; I feel a bit uncomfortable with using him in any real capacity given that I've seen nothing of the show he is ostensibly based upon. It'll have to be after I'm done with _Star Trek_ though.


End file.
